This invention relates to improvements in a permanent wave accessory for pre-sectioning and rolling hair in waving thereof.
Prior devices for rolling hair may be generally divided into two groups, namely, the well-known type designed for home treatments, which usually comprise a single roller rotatably mounted on a rectangular frame and including a band or strap for holding a lock of hair as wound on the roller; and those designed for professional use, which may include a plurality of rollers disposed in a manner to require complex manipulation thereof, and having various types of mechanical devices, bands, clamps, etc., for holding a lock of hair as wound thereon, for instance, as shown in U.S. Pats. Nos. 1,887,556; 1,936,674; 1,993,680; 2,281,853; and 2,480,588. It may be noted that even though devices previously intended for professional use include a plurality of rollers, the same are usually designed for rolling of only a single lock of hair thereon, albeit the same may be divided into a main strand and sub-strands, as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,281,853.
Thus, in use of these known hair rollers, a comb is used to segregate a lock of hair and the same is then wound on the roller or rollers thereof. Of course, as an increasing number of rollers are used, it becomes more and more difficult to properly position the same about the scalp area without interfering with each other and stacking of one upon another such as to incompletely treat the full length of a lock of hair, and it becomes almost impossible to manipulate those which require an articulation of parts near the scalp.
Also, these known hair rolling devices are of generally rigid construction and are accordingly incapable of being contoured to the scalp; do not apply uniform tension along a lock of hair; directly contact the scalp; and afford no assistance by way of pre-sectioning hair for permanent wave treatment. Accordingly, use of the same may result in and contribute to hair breakage and uneven curling.